


Just So Much You Can Take

by TerraOfTheTeenTitans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Castiel, F/M, Face Slapping, Gags, Hair-pulling, Spanking, Sub Meg Masters, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraOfTheTeenTitans/pseuds/TerraOfTheTeenTitans
Summary: "Crawl", the angel commanded.Drabble.





	Just So Much You Can Take

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, the other snippet I wrote for the "Write a line with your kink" thread on the Taboo Readers and Connections Group that got away from me and turned into a nearly decent sized drabble. I wish writing non-smut fics could be so easy like this.

Like many times before in Meg's life, what had started out as a terrific idea was starting to look seriously stupid the closer she got to it.

 

When she had called Castiel the day before, she asked for an upgrade to their usual scenes. "I need you to be mean to me. Can you do that?".

 

The fact that he did not hesitate before replying "I think that can be arranged" should have been her first clue.

 

Angels are warriors. Never doubt that they can not hurt you just because they _choose_ not to.

 

He slapped her face when she took a second too long to kneel, and again when she was properly positioned.

 

The gag came next, followed by the vibrators in her cunt and her ass. Castiel turned them on and smacked her rear. The handprint matched the blush in her cheeks perfectly.

 

“Crawl”, the angel commanded.

 

She clenched and unclenched her fists as tears fell down her face and onto the floor.

 

Suddenly, he reached out to pull her hair, and his voice whispered coolly in her ear; "You are testing my patience. I suggest you stop. Now, _crawl_ ".

 

Immersed in pleasure and pain, Meg moved slowly.

 

It took six laps before Castiel finally took pity on her and let her suck him.

 

And another twelve before he took her on all fours and let her come.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear: this is fully consensual. Yes, Meg feels like she bit off more than she can chew, but she has safewords and handsigns discussed with Castiel in case she really does want it to stop. I should know. Please, let me know what you think.


End file.
